The End Where I Begin
by MemoriesxArexFading
Summary: Brooke Davis is an up and coming fashion designer, who seems to have it all. Including a new beau. But when a chartiy event goes wrong and she has a date with the past, where will she stand? Mostly: Brucas & Brathan. Brachel friendship.
1. The End Where I Begin

**The End Where I Begin**

Brooke Davis stood there on stage, with a red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. I showed off her long tan legs and slender body. Her warm brunette hair hit right before her perky chest, that the deep V-line of the neck showed off well.

The spot light was directed straight at her as she showed off her glamorous smile and sweet charm. Her charm and beauty along with the burst of fame was the reason she was asked to this event.

"We are going to start the bidding off at $5,000" the warm announcer's voice came over the microphone as numbers started sounding from through the room.

"5,000" a voice from the back shouted.

"8,000" another voice followed.

"10,000" shouted the handsome brunette man in the front row with a warm smile.

The numbers were expected to reach the higher numbers, it was charity after all and everyone in the room came expecting to spend lots of money.

"15,000" a voice in the back called out again.

"Come on gentlemen, this is the talented Brooke Davis, famous fashion designer who has graced the covers of some of the hottest magazines including her own."

Brooke was slightly distracted by the attractive man in the front row who she'd been sharing glances with since she'd walked on stage.

Nathan Scott is a successful NBA player, who'd exploded onto the scene more than a year ago now and was making a name or himself.

He'd grown up in a rich southern family just like Brooke, in a town not that far away from Brooke's hometown Tree Hill, North Carolina. They shared a common history, which was something she hadn't come across since her brush with fame.

"20,000" Nathan said raising his paddle as the grin on his face grew, his eyes completely locked on Brooke.

"_Come on B… It's one date and it's for a good cause." The tall slender redhead pleaded with her._

"_I don't know Rach." Brooke said looking at her reluctant to agree to such terms when she and Nathan had just started dating. _

"_What is holding you back? You're the only one I know that would truly rack in the big bucks if we auctioned off a date with you and if this is about Nathan Scott…" Rachel sat up in her massage chair staring at Brooke, wondering if she was right about the reason._

"_Rachel.. Me and Nate just started dating, if even that. He's the first guy in 3 years that I have had any sort of connection and emotion feelings with. I don't want to risk that for a few thousand dollars" Brooke pleaded with Rachel, hoping she would just drop it. "I swear I will donate 30,000 on something.."_

_Rolling her eyes, Rachel sat back in her chair and exhaled a large sigh._

"_Brooke just trust me. Once you're up there and looking sexy as hell and other guys start throwing out crazy money to go on a date with you… You'll get to see how much he really wants you. Plus you keep saying you want to know if he is serious about the two of you and you'll get that answer."_

"_But what if there is some creepy old guy there or a pervert who happens to be loaded.. What if I get stuck on a date with that guy?!?!" Brooke asked very seriously._

"_You won't… I swear if the guy is freaky looking or something I will just pull the bid." Rachel reassured her. "Come on it's going to be fun."_

_Looking over at her Brooke let the idea sink in before relaxing and letting it go._

"_Sure why not. Besides what's the worst that could happen?"_

"30,000" an implacable familiar voice called out from the back.

Brooke's thoughts were shattered as she tried to scan the crowd to see who was out bidding Nathan but the spot light forbid her from seeing further than the 5th row of tables.

Brooke's eyes focused back on Nathan who had too just finished searching the crowd for the suspect.

Reconnecting the gaze with Brooke, Nathan's eyes questioned what he should do. Keep bidding or give up?

_Sitting across the table from the buff athlete, Brooke couldn't help but be physically attracted to him. His body was perfect in everyway and the sleeves of his polo hugged his biceps perfectly._

_The one down side was his body often distracted her from the conversation at hand._

"_So what is this event thing for?" he asked nudging her arm to get her attention again. _

_A smile slid onto her lips as she came out of her day dreaming._

"_It's all for these children's activities type things. Giving kids something to do after school and providing them with the chances to follow their dreams while learning about tones of careers and paths along the way." Brooke explained what she was told about the Charity event._

"_That actually sounds like a great charity. So what do I do to help?" he asked leaning in as his curiosity grew. _

"_Actually my friend who is the coordinator, asked me if I would be willing to let them auction off a date with me." Brooke's eyes glanced up, trying to read his reaction. "I was just wondering if maybe you want to come place a bid.."_

_As the words came out Brooke was worried that she had just made a complete fool of herself but she didn't want to end up with someone else._

"_Oh so you need me to come and save you?" Nathan asked with a large grin on his face, realizing what she was getting at._

_Covering her face with her hands, giggles escaped from behind them as she felt her face get red. "Yes" she finally admitted as she let her hands fall back to the table._

_Brooke had never been the giddy, fall head over heals for a guy type of girl. Nathan was only the second guy that had ever caused these types of reactions. Which, slightly scared her, it was happening so quickly and maybe he didn't feel the same way._

_Feeling Nathan's hand take Brooke's into his, she glanced up locking eyes with him. She suddenly felt like she wasn't the only one who catching feelings. _

"_I promise there isn't any amount of money I wouldn't pay to keep you to myself. Don't worry I will make sure you come home with me." He said finishing with a smile on his face as leaded across the table and placing a soft kiss on her lips. _

"35,000" Nathan counter offered, trying to hold up on the promise he'd had to Brooke just a few days before.

"45,000" the voice from the back of the room called out again.

"Do I hear 50,000?" the announcer asked looking toward Nathan.

Nathan paused looking up at Brooke and not sure if he should just keep going. Giving it another shot he raised his paddle.

"50,000" he said aloud making his final offer.

"80,000" the voice again called out, this time exceeding everyone's expected limit.

Oh's and Ah's poured out from the crowd as it jumped so high.

Brooke motioned for Nathan to no bid anymore, she was getting the idea that money was not object to this bidder and no amount of money would stop him.

"80,000 going once" the announcer called out, "twice" he said with another pause. "SOLD for 80,000 to the luck man in the back. Step to the table at the left to claim your date."

As Brooke moved off to the side and made her way down the stage stairs she came to a complete stop as Lucas Scott appeared in front of her.


	2. Face Your Past

Chapter 2: **Face Your Past**

Brooke stood there speechless as her ex-fiancée, Lucas Scott, stood in front of her.

'This can't be happening.' Is all Brooke could think at the time.

Her body couldn't budge but his started to gravitate towards her as hers tensed up.

"Brooke… its nice to see you." The gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyed goddess stood in front of her looking better than she had last remembered. His tone and tan body was not helping her hate him right now.

Brooke instinctively jumped as she felt someone place their hands on her hips from behind her, spinning around to see who it was.

"Nate… you scared me." She said forcing a smile and trying desperately to catch her breathe while maintaining her composure.

"So who was bidding like crazy on you?" he asked curiously scanning the people closest to the table.

"Lucas Scott" he said stepping forward and holding out his hand toward Nathan, proudly of course.

"Um... this is Lucas" Brooke explained to Nathan, not sure what to say exactly about her and Lucas's history.

Nathan looked at the man standing next to Brooke and there was clearly more to the story between the two of them.

"Nathan" he said letting it slide and shaking the man's hand.

Brooke watched the two of them wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into.

_3 and half years earlier._

_Looking around at the boxes that engulfed her house, Brooke felt a heavy feeling weighing down her heart. Tears started to form behind her eyes as she fought back the emotions that were consuming her. _

_Everything she'd worked so hard for in the past year was gone. All her plans and dreams had been packed away in these cardboard boxes. _

_Hearing footsteps behind her, Brooke whipped her eyes before looking to see who it was._

"_What do you want Lucas?" she said with disappointment as she collected a few more picture frames and packed them into the open box. _

"_Brooke just stop for a second.. things don't have to end this way" he said moving closer and taking the picture frame from her hand. "I made a mistake and trust me, it's never going to happen again." Lucas looked down at the clearly upset now ex-fiancée in front of him. _

"_Stop Luke. I need to get these packed, the movers are coming in 2 days and there's so much left I need to do." She said taking the picture frame back and setting it down into the box._

_Lucas moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his body as he moved her hair to the side and kissed her next lightly. _

"_Stop" she said as she tried to pull away from him but his grip just tightened around her. _

"_I love you Brooke.. don't leave me" he whispered into her ear as he let his hands rub up against the soft bare skin of her abdomen._

_Lucas touch always had some control over Brooke's body; it was like pure ecstasy every time his hands were on her. _

"_I can't.. we can't" she said finally breaking free of his grip and moving away from him. "You broke my heart…and I wont let it happen again." A single tear formed and rolled down her cheek before she picked up the open box and moved it over to the finished stack._

_Sitting it down she kept he back to him as she tried to maintain control of her emotions. "Just leave."_

"We have a lot to catch up on Brooke" Lucas said stepping closer and placing his hand on her arm.

Stepping to the side, she forced a smile as she looked at Lucas and then turned to Nathan. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Brooke was anxious to get this over with, she didn't want Lucas to tell Nathan before she got the chance.

"Sure" he said as he followed Brooke out into the hallway curious about what was really going on.

She stepped away from the doors where the auction was still underway and tried to think of the right way to explain that her boyfriend was just outbid by her ex-fiancée.

"Umm" she said stumbling over her words, hoping soon she would know what to say.

"Let me guess there some history there?" he asked with a grin on his face, Nathan didn't want to turn into an over jealous boyfriend type.

"Yeah." Brooke said admittedly and then took a step forward tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to get to know you before my life story came out, but it looks like I won't get that chance."

"Brooke" Nathan said calmly, stepping up and wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into his chest. "Don't worry about it. We all have a past and some times it bites us in the ass but me and you are good."

Brooke looked up at him wondering how she could have gotten so lucky after everything she'd done in her lifetime. But she hadn't always been so lucky, even with her ex fiancée.

_Brooke rushed up to the bar at Tric, already half drunk, as she leaned over the bar and grabbed the biggest bottle of alcohol she could fine. _

"_Thanks Mark! Peyton said its on the house!" Brooke got all giddy as she held up her hand. "We finally set a date!!" she said as she started to jump up and down._

"_That's great" said Mark as he began to pour someone else a drink._

_Turning around Brooke stumbled off to find her best friend and soon to be husband. _

_Scanning the crowd she tried to look for the two of them but she couldn't spot them anywhere. _

_Realizing that they probably went off to Peyton's office to talk business, finding her office Brooke stumble her way in only to find a sobering situation. _

_Standing in the door way her heart slowly broke into a thousand pieces as she watched her fiancée and best friend kissing._

Burying her face into Nathan's chest, she wanted to forget her past completely. That was the entire reason she'd moved to California; across the entire country to get away from what she left behind.

"Can't you just pretend you won and we go out on that date?" she asked looking up with a hopeful smile.

"No..Come on Brooke. You're stronger than this." Nathan said reassuring her. "You have to face your past."

Brooke knew he was right but she hated him for that.


	3. Date With the Past

**Thank you so much for the support. I am really getting into this story; the plot came to me after a sort of similar situation and especially this chapter. This is kind of a healing moment for me. So keep Reading and I promise to keep on top of it. **

Chapter 3: **A Date with the Past.**

Staring at herself in the mirror, she cursed herself for even putting in half the effort she had. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was to sit down to dinner with the man she had left home to escape.

She wasn't ready to face him, their past, or what had happened to cause her spinning would to crash to a halt.

Her heart wasn't ready to face the pain that he'd caused.

Brooke had barely recovered from the last time Lucas Scott had walked into her life, she didn't know if she could handle it again.

Everything she had done over the past few years might mean nothing if she falls back into the same traps that scared her the last time.

As tears started to collect in her eyes she took in a deep breathe and collected her lingering thoughts. She needed to be strong, not for him but for herself.

Waving her hand in front of her face, she dried the tears so not to ruin her flawless make-up and adjusted the straps to her dress.

As Lucas picked her up from her condo, they drove silently to the restaurant of his choice and were seated before he dared to ask her the obvious questions.

"So how have you been?" he asked clearing his throat and then taking a sip of water brought to the table.

"I've been great." Brooke answered without much thought or effort. The only reason she was even participating was because of the charity.

Sitting in silence for a moment again, it was Lucas who brought up more conversations topics.

"So I heard that your company has been really successful. That's great Brooke… I always knew you were talented."

His words stung lightly, even though they were meant as a compliment Brooke just saw it as his lack of understanding about what was truly going on in her life. And she wasn't about to fill him in either.

"Yep, it's everything I could have wished for." She added flatly and without bothering to ask about him.

"My book was published" he continued without hesitation.

"Oh really" Brooke faked without much enthusiasm. She had heard about the Brooke from the few friends she had left in Tree Hill.

"Yeah, I actually brought you a copy. It's in the car and I thought that you might want to read it…"

His voice trailed off as he stared at her and she looked away uninterested.

"I just figured because you're in it and there are a lot of things in there that I never got the chance to say to you."

"And what… It took writing a book for you to get your chance to say them?" Brooke asked and the hurt came out in her tone.

Everything in their past and even now in their present involved when things were good for him, with no consideration to what might be going on with her.

"I just think you might understand better if you got the chance to read it-"

"I don't want to understand it Lucas" she said cutting him off in a moment of overwhelming emotions. "Honestly, you did what you did and I don't want to understand or be okay with it. I'm not okay with it."

Staring down at the dinner plate in front of her, she tried to wrangle in her emotions. She hadn't come here to get into an argument about their past, though she was starting to get the feeling that Lucas thought this dinner would smooth over their past.

"Brooke you just left." He picked back up after a minute had past. "You didn't even talk to me or try to work things out."

Pausing for a moment she looked up at him in slight disbelief.

"Try to work things out?" she asked as more of a rhetorical question. "There's nothing to work out Lucas."

"And why not?" he said cutting her short.

With a over pour of emotions, everything she had been holding in since she'd left Tree Hill came pouring out at that moment.

"You broke my heart Lucas!" Tear filled her eyes and started to fall, with no chance of being controlled. "I gave you my heart.. I gave you everything I could and you ruined it."

Shaking her head lightly she took a moment before finishing the conversation.

"There is not fixing what happened. I don't know what you came to New York looking for but you're not going to find it if it has anything to do with me." Brooke Davis had nothing left to say.

"I'm sorry" he whispered across the table before she shrugged it off.

"Sorry isn't enough anymore."


End file.
